Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Electronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of electronic modules is the emission of electromagnetic radiation (“EMR”). The generation of EMR by an electronic module or a host device is a matter of significant concern because emitted EMR can cause electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) in other systems and devices in the vicinity, which can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of those other systems and devices. Thus, the control of EMR emissions is an important consideration in the design and use of electronic modules.